Why Sakura Envies Males
by OfficialEXOL
Summary: A compilation of reasons why Haruno Sakura is envious of the male population. AU Non-Massacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Ready Takes Only A Few Minutes...**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice whined from behind the door of the bathroom I locked myself in, "Are you done yet?"

I was spraying hair spray to keep the intricate up-do I styled my cherry blossom coloured hair to in place. Team 7 had been given a B-rank mission to assasinate a well known public figure who had been smuggling drugs into Hi no Kuni. So we were attending a party hosted by our target in order to get closer to him.

Unfortunately, he was a well known womanizer so I had to get myself all 'sluttied up' in order to get him isolated from the crowd. And that was what I had been doing for the last three hours.

I was wearing one of the dresses that I had bought for missions such as these. It was black and the material was silk and clung to all of my curves. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and its hem stopped at floor length with a thigh high slit down the left side which showed of my smooth, flawless legs.

I took the chandelier earrings that lay on the counter and wore them. It was made of diamonds with a pearl at the center center and they hung almost upto my shoulders. It matched the necklace and bracelet I wore although both peices were from a different set from the earrings.

Looking at the mirror one last time, I decided to reapply another coat of red lip gloss over the crimson red lipstick I was wearing. My makeup was done with what I consider the bare minimum necessities: BB cream, custom made eyebrow pencil, pink mascara and lip gloss over lip stick. I don't use blush since my cheeks are always flushed due to my pale porcalein skin.

Smiling at my reflection on the mirror, I sprayed some cherry blossom scent perfume. Finally, I strapped my glittery black pumps with sky high heels, that made my legs seem even longer, and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm done~" I sang as I carefully stepped into my hotel room.

Kakashi-sensei was sitting on a chair with a peeved looking blonde Uzumaki and a stoic Uchiha by his side.

"Finally!" an emotionless voice said. I looked over to the bed to see my other teammate Sai sitting cross legged on the floor by the bed. "Why do you take so long to get ready? Its not like it will make you prettier, Ugly."

My left eye twitched. A creepy smile broke on my face and an ebony black aura surrounded me as my eyes glinted dangerously. I was unleashing my highest Killing Intent on Sai as I said in a sickly sweet voice, "Next time any of you complain about the time I take to get ready, you go as the bait. GOT IT?!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei flinched at the thought of having to get dressed up as a girl and nodded quickly. Sai just gave me one of his fake smiles.

"Now let's go!" I growled, still angry at the three. "Weren't you the ones complaining that we're getting late?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaving Is Not A Must**

* * *

"Shit!" I cursed as I ran into the bathroom. I had a late night at the hospital and didn't remember to set up the alarm. I had completely forgotten that Team 7 was meeting up in the morning for a training session. We were supposed to meet up at 6 a.m in the morning and it was already 5 a.m.

 ** _5 a.m._**

*Shower running*

 ** _05:05 a.m._**

*Shower stop*

"Fuck! Stupid shampoo bottle just won't open!"

...

"Where the hell is my white rose scented shower gel?"

 _ **05:30 a.m.**_

*Shower running*

 ** _05:40 a.m._**

*Shower stop*

"Hmm.. I need to buy a new hair conditioner bottle."

"Crap! I can't believe I forgot to buy a new raspberry scented body scrub!"

 _ **05:50 a.m.**_

*Shower start*

 _ **6 a.m.**_

*Shower end*

"Where the hell did I put my hair removing cream?"

*Noise of products falling to the ground*

"Aha! There it is!"

 _ **06:15 a.m**_.

"Crap! That hurt!"

 ** _06:30 a.m._**

*Shower start*

 _ **06:40 a.m.**_

*Shower end*

"Finally!"

"Now I just have to get ready and go to the training ground no. 7!"

 _ **07:25 a.m.**_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his hands around to get my attention, "Why are you so late?"

"And what's with the band aid on your leg, Ugly?"

I punched Sai into a tree and smiled sheepishly at the others.

"Sorry guys! I woke up only at 5 so I couldn't get ready on time. I came without even eating breakfast!"

"Eeh? But you had an hour to get ready and eat, Sakura-chan!"

"It takes an hour to shower and shave, Baka!"

"Tch!" Sasuke glowered half heartedly at me. "Typical girls."

I kicked him in the shins.

"Just because guys can not shave and still look sexy..." I grumbled.


End file.
